


We'll Still Be Here

by myliesboundbythread



Series: The Songs of Us [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Piers being piers, wholesome goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Raihan and Piers remind Leon that they'll always be there for him at the end of the day and surprise him with a birthday dinner.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: The Songs of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	We'll Still Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once more for Yumishori giving Piers that special flair. 
> 
> As always I don't own pokemon or the boys. Nor do I own the work "Ordinary Man"

_ Many times I've lost control _

_ They tried to kill my rock and roll _

_ Just remember I'm still here for you _

Raihan hummed along with Piers, watching his concert on live feed while he worked on dinner. Normally he’d be with his musician boyfriend with Leon along cheering enthusiastically or in his place cooking dinner for when he and Piers got home. Except today as they had gotten ready to leave Leon was called away on an emergency at the tower.    
  
It had broken his heart to see the devastation on his normally cheerful ex rivals face.    
  
The man had been trying so hard to dedicate more of his time to his family, to his lovers, and things like this always brought Leon down.    
  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking up as Piers ended his concert with his normal flourish. Raihan smiled and sent a text to him and Leon letting them know their dinner would be done.    
  
He frowned when Leon sent one back. *I have to stay longer. Set some aside for me <3*    
  
He shook his head, wondering if he should go save the man knowing that the council liked to try and wear him down for their wants, and making a plate for Leon to warm up later. He’d just finished setting the table when Piers came in, the man looking grumpy. “Did they just forget that he was suppose to have the night off for his birthday?”   
  
“I don’t think Leon even remembered it was his own birthday,” Raihan replied    
  
Piers let out a ‘Tch’ “Set up everythin’ in a basket.”    
  
Raihan smiled in amusement. “Taking birthday dinner to him?”   
  
“Damn straight we are.”    
  
He grinned. “Like the way you think.”    
  
“Course ya d’. That’s why yer datin’ me.” Piers sniffed haughtily before smirking as Raihan laughed.    
  
“Seriously though.” Piers patted his back. “Lets go surprise our Lion.”    
  
Raihan nodded, leading the musician out.    
  
The trip itself was uneventful but seeing his rival come boyfriend at his desk, jacket discard and hair pulled up in a pony as he looked at a pile of papers in frustration and despair, made his heart ache. He knew how much the man had sacrificed in social time with friends and family while he’d been the champion and seeing him now… He marched over and swept the paperwork into the garbage. “I’ll help you later with it.” He shrugged as Piers snickered and brought the basket over.    
  
“Happy birthday.” Piers kissed his cheek.   
  
“Birthday?” Leon looked surprised before checking his phone. “I..didn’t even realize…”    
  
“Yeah. Hop and your mom was disappointed you got called to work.” Raihan reached over Leon’s shoulder to push the speed dial for Hop. He smiled softly as Hop’s excited voice filled the air, wishing his brother a happy birthday. The Dragon Tamer nodded as some of the tension seemed to leave Leon’s frame as the two spoke.    
  
Piers winked at Raihan setting up a plate for Leon, trying to be quiet so as to not interrupt the needed brotherly bonding. Raihan chuckled and sat back to eat as the two brothers spoke excitedly about some of their projects and as the call ended he gave him a fond smile. “Feel better man?”   
  
Leon nodded some. “How did you know I needed that?”   
  
“Simple.” Raihan answered, feeding him a bite off his plate. “When you get really stressed you usually like talking to your little brother to remind yourself of the zeal of just being alive.”    
  
The ex champion chewed thoughtfully before huffing a laugh and hugging Raihan before looking up at Piers as he massaged his shoulder. “Thank you.”   
  
Raihan shook his head gently. “You don’t need to thank us.”    
  
Leon gave him a rare honest gentle smile. “But I do. I want you both to know that I don’t take you guys for granted.”    
  
Piers snorted gently at him. “Ya ain’t Rose.” He kissed his temple. “Ya try damn hard t’ show us ‘ow much ya love us, ‘ow much ya appreciate us, every day. An’ I see ‘ow much it kills ya when ya get called int’ work when ya have things planned w’ us.”   
  
“Why do you two put up with me?”   
  
Raihan set his plate down. “There’s nothing to put up with.” He stated softly. “You are always there for us Leon when we need it. I’ll still be here after you are done playing hero.”    
  
“We both will.” Piers nodded. 


End file.
